


Self Care Bitch

by HMS_Chill



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's Almost Midnight, Multi, but what can you do, don't come for me, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMS_Chill/pseuds/HMS_Chill
Summary: The fact that Pez has ordered a package to Nora's apartment, rather than to the white house or anywhere in the UK, has become normal. What the package contains is anything but.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Self Care Bitch

There’s nothing particularly special about the day the package arrives. Then again, June can’t help but think that maybe the normalcy of it is something worth celebrating. Maybe it’s worth celebrating that she and Nora and Pez are used to being in one place, and that they’ve gotten their shit together enough for it to feel natural that Pez orders things to be shipped to Nora’s apartment. Maybe they should celebrate that they’re all able to sit on her couch and tease her about the watering schedule, and that June can pick out all sorts of little pieces of herself and Pez around the apartment, from a light-up speaker taped to her roomba to a lunar calendar to their daily schedules on the fridge and spots for their keys right next to the door. It’s the same one bedroom apartment it’s always been, but it’s different now. It feels bigger and cozier at the same time, and June loves it more than she ever has.

The day the package arrives, they’re all stressed. They’ve agreed to take the day, but no one can escape emails or texts or the general overhang of work, which has them all sneaking looks at phones and stealing away to the bathroom to type out responses as subtly as possible. When there’s a knock on the door, they’re all sort of piled onto each other, half watching _Parks and Rec_ and half just doing nothing. The knock steals Nora from the center of their cuddle puddle, leaving her partners complaining as she sticks out her tongue at them before taking and signing for the box. When Pez sees it, her perks up immediately.

“It came!” 

“What... is it?” It’s not necessarily a surprise that Pez has ordered something here, but it’s usually something Nora or June has at least mentioned in passing, something they might recognize. This is completely alien. 

“Oh, darling, we’re about to find out together.”

As it turns out, the package contains a machine. More particularly, it contains a machine that prints face masks, using whatever liquid they want to use. Nora hands June the instructions without a glance at them or a second’s hesitation, mischief already sparkling in her eyes, and June is just glad no one’s accidentally ripped them in half yet. While she reads, she can hear Nora and Pez setting the machine up, bouncing ideas off each other. 

“Coffee. The grounds are meant to be good for your skin,” Pez says. Nora lights up, and she’s so bright and excited June notices it around the instructions in front of her.

"Red Bull. Get you that morning kick.”

“Inspired. What else have you got?”

“Mountain Dew? A bottle of wine? There are so many possibilities.”

June just smiles and goes back to skimming the instructions. The machine might claim to be the most personal form of self care there is, but June’s pretty sure that a distraction from work and the time with her partners has it beat.

And later, when they facetime Alex and Henry all wearing the strangest-looking face masks they’ve made, when Henry asks what’s going on and Nora and Pez say “self care, bitch” with the same breath before collapsing toward June in the middle of the couch, she knows that no mask could ever come close to this form of self-care.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks to loudwithlaughter on tumblr for encouraging me to ramble about these three (which you can find [here](https://hms-chill.tumblr.com/post/615500092458287104/p-hi-can-you-please-rant-about-norajune-or), and which I’m now realizing was DEEPLY influenced by C.S. Lewis’s writings on friendship. I want to say he’d be horrified by the way I queered his work, but also he was a kinky bitch with a gay best friend, so maybe he’d be into it). That being said, this is my first time writing all three of them! Which is fun but also kind of scary! I know there’s some incredible stuff out there with the three of them so here’s my contribution!  
> \--  
> As always, I'm [HMS-Chill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hms-chill) on tumblr for fic stuff, and I'd love to chat either there or here. Thanks y'all!


End file.
